Nostradamus
Michel de Nostredame, dit Nostradamus, né le à Saint-Rémy-de-Provence et mort le à Salon-de-Provence, est un apothicaireVoir le document officiel BIU Montpellier, Register S 2 folio 87, ainsi que son Traité des fardemens, ouvrage typique d’apothicaire. français. Selon bien des sourcesNotamment Edgar Leroy, Nostradamus, ses origines, sa vie, son œuvre, et Pierre Brind'Amour, Nostradamus Astrophile, , mais non pas selon Nostradamus lui-même (voir sa correspondance chez Dupèbe et son Traité des fardemens)., il aurait également été médecin, bien que son expulsion de la faculté de médecine de MontpellierBIU Montpellier, Registre S 2 folio 87, et voir ci-dessous. témoigne qu’il n'était pas possible d’être les deux à la foisVoir le site de Robert Benazra.. Pratiquant l'astrologie, il est surtout connu pour ses prédictions sur la marche du monde. Biographie Enfance vignette|left|Maison natale de Nostradamus à [[Saint-Rémy-de-Provence.]] Michel de Nostredame est né de JaumeForme occitane de Jacques. de Nostredame (1470-1536) et de Reynière (ou Renée) de Saint-Rémy le 14 décembre 1503Cette date est donnée par un de ses disciples, Jean Aimes de Chavigny, La Première face du Janus françois, Lyon, 1594, , consultable en ligne. Des auteurs qui ont mentionné l'épitaphe de Nostradamus à l'époque où elle existait encore font dire à cette épitaphe, les uns que Nostradamus est mort à 62 ans, 6 mois et 17 jours, les autres à 62 ans, 6 mois et 10 jours. La seconde version amènerait à faire naître Nostradamus le 21 décembre 1503. Voir P. Guinard, Naissance de Michel de Nostredame : le 21 décembre 1503, en ligne. De ce mariage sont nés huit enfants : Michel (1503), Jean I (1507?-1570), Hector, Bertrand (1511-1602), Delphine, Louis, Pierre, Jean II (1522) et Antoine (1523-1597). Jean de Nostredame, « procureur en la cour de Parlement de Provence », a publié en 1575 « Les Vies des plus célèbres et anciens poètes provençaux ». Jean I de Nostredame est à l'origine d'une généalogie fantaisiste de sa famille propagée par César de Nostredame, fils de Michel de Nostredame.. Jaume était l'aîné des six (certains disent dix-huit) enfants du couple Pierre de NostredamePierre de Nostradamus, est un marchand d'Avignon, mort vers 1477. Il ne faut pas le confondre avec Pierre de Nostredame, marchand à Carpentras, mort en 1456 (Edgar Leroy, Pierre de Notredame de Carpentras, , dans Provence historique, tome 12, fascicule 51, 1963 [http://provence-historique.mmsh.univ-aix.fr/Pdf/PH-1963-13-051_05.pdf lire en ligne)] et Blanche de Sainte-Marie. Son épouse, Renée de Saint-Rémy, était la fille de René de Saint-Rémy et de Béatrice Torrelli, et la petite-fille de Jean de Saint-Rémy (1428-1504)Des historiens affirment que Jean de Saint-Rémy aurait transmis en 1506 les rudiments des mathématiques et des lettres à son arrière-petit-fils. Mais ceci est douteux puisqu'il n'y a plus aucune trace notariée le concernant après 1504., médecin et trésorier de la cour royale de Saint-Rémy entre 1481 et 1504, date probable de sa mortArchives dep. des Bouches du Rhône B. 2.607.. Jean de Saint-Rémy a confortablement doté sa petite-fille et a aidé son mari, initialement marchand de céréales et copiste, à devenir notaire, ce dernier étant occasionnellement prêteur sur gages |éditeur=Tallandier|date=2012|passage=2012}}.. Michel de Nostredame est né dans la maison de son bisaïeul, rue des Barri, à Saint-Rémy-de-Provence. Le nom des Nostredame vient de son grand-père juif, Guy de Gassonet (fils d'Arnauton de Velorges), qui choisit le nom de Pierre de Nostredame lors de sa conversion au catholicisme, probablement vers 1455Il existe un acte notarié de mai 1455 entre Pierre de Nostredame et Hugues Véran - , Nostradamus, ses origines, sa vie, son œuvre, Bergerac, 1972, .. Selon les archives d'Avignon, et selon les archives de Carpentras qui parlent souvent de juifs des autres régions, il est suggéré que l'origine du nom Nostredame fut imposée , Nostradamus, ses origines, sa vie, son œuvre, . par le cardinal-archevêque d'Arles, Pierre de Foix. Le grand-père de Nostredame, Pierre de Nostredame, était si convaincu de sa foi qu'il a répudié sa femme d'alors (Benastruge Gassonet) qui ne voulait pas quitter le judaïsme. La dissolution du mariage fut prononcée en vertu du privilège paulin à Orange le , ce qui lui a permis finalement d'épouser Blanche, fille de Pierre de Sainte-Marie, médecin, savant hébraïsant et hellénisteRémi Soulié, Michel de Nostredame, un médecin des âmes, La Nouvelle Revue d'histoire, , janvier-février 2014, .. Années d'études vignette|Portrait de Nostradamus par le Niel. Nostredame part très jeune en Avignon pour y obtenir son diplôme de bachelier ès arts à l'université d'Avignon. Il loge alors chez sa tante Marguerite, mariée à un certain Pierre Joannis, teinturier qu'il doit probablement aider en ses moments de loisir : la préparation de produits colorants n'est pas éloignée de l'alchimie . On le dit doué d'une mémoire presque divine, d'un caractère enjoué, plaisant, peut-être un peu moqueur Ses camarades l'auraient appelé « le jeune astrologue », parce « qu'il leur signalait et leur expliquait les phénomènes célestes », mystérieux alors pour beaucoup : les étoiles filantes, les météores, les astres, les brouillards Il doit apprendre aussi la grammaire, la rhétorique et la philosophie. Mais il doit quitter l'université après un an seulement, et donc sans diplôme, à cause de l'arrivée de la peste (fin 1520) .. Ayant pratiqué comme apothicaire (profession non diplômée), il s'inscrit le 3 octobre 1529 à la faculté de Montpellier pour essayer d'y gagner son doctorat en médecine. Il se fait connaître grâce aux remèdes qu'il a mis au point en tant qu'apothicaire. Mais il est bientôt expulsé pour avoir exercé ce métier « manuel » interdit par les statuts de la faculté. Son inscription de 1529 et sa radiation sont les seules traces de son passage à Montpellier, et on ne connaît pas de document attestant qu'il ait été docteur d'une autre université. Mais, sans être affirmatifs, la plupart des érudits du vingtième siècle pensent qu'il n'est pas impossible que l'expulsion de Nostredame ait été temporaire, qu'il se soit réinscrit le 23 octobre 1529 et qu'il soit devenu quand même diplômé de l'université de Montpellier en 1533 au |éditeur=Hervas|date=1990|passage=88}} (comme le prétendaient aussi, en ajoutant des détails supplémentaires peu croyables, certains commentateurs très tardifs comme Guynaud et Astruc), bien qu'il lui ait manqué le premier diplôme nécessaire pour accéder au doctorat, car les noms de plusieurs des diplômés connus de cette université sont absents, eux aussi, de ses registresPierre Brind'Amour, Nostradamus astrophile, Ottawa, 1993, , qui renvoie à V. L. Saulnier, « Médecins de Montpellier au temps de Rabelais », dans Bibliothèque d'Humanisme et Renaissance, t. , 1957, , et à Michel Chomarat et Jean-Paul Laroche, « Nostradamus médecin et apothicaire », dans Cahiers Michel Nostradamus, , février 1984, . Le , dans Nostradamus, ses origines, sa vie, son œuvre, ne remet pas lui non plus la qualité de médecin de Nostredame en question. — à moins que ceux-ci n'en aient pas été de vrais diplômés non plus (le phénomène du « faux docteur » étant très connu à l'époque). Mariages et professions Vers 1533, il s'établit à Agen , Nostradamus, ses origines, sa vie, son œuvre, ., où il pratique la médecine de soins à domicile. Il s'y lie d'amitié avec Jules César Scaliger. Cet Italien, installé à Toulouse, érudit de la Renaissance, est selon Nostradamus ; il écrit sur tout. Impertinent, il s'attaque à tout le monde, s'intéresse à la botanique et fabrique des pommades et des onguents. Mais le jeune « imposteur » inquiète les autorités religieuses par ses idées un peu trop progressistes pour l'époque. La durée précise de son séjour à Agen est inconnue ; peut-être trois ans, peut-être cinq ans. Les points de repère manquent et l'on ne peut offrir que des dates élastiques. Vers 1534Il y aura un procès intenté contre lui par les parents de la belle, probablement au sujet de la dot, cette année-là. réf : , Nostradamus, ses origines, sa vie, son œuvre, ., Nostredame s'y choisit une femme, Henriette d'Encausse, avec qui il aurait eu deux enfants : un garçon et une fille . L'épouse et les deux enfants meurent, très rapidement semble-t-il, à l'occasion de quelque épidémie, la peste vraisemblablement. D'après certains commentateurs catholiques des Prophéties Nostredame aurait dit en 1534 à un « frère » qui coulait une statue de Notre-Dame dans un moule d'étain qu'en faisant de pareilles images il ne faisait que des diableries. D'aucuns pensent que ses relations avec un certain Philibert Sarrazin, mécréant de l'époque, de la région d'Agen, avaient rendu Nostredame plutôt suspect à la Sainte Inquisition Coraddo Pagliani. , Torino, , Gennaio, 1934, .. Celle-ci l'aurait même invité à se présenter devant son tribunal de Toulouse pour « y être jugé du crime d'hérésie ; mais il se garda bien de répondre à cette citation »Torné-Chavigny, Nostradamus éclairci, Saint-Denis-du-Pin, 1874, .. Après la mort de sa première femme, Nostredame se serait remis à voyager. On l'aurait trouvé à Bordeaux, vers l'an 1539. Les commentateurs tardifs Moura et Louvet se le représentent en la compagnie de savants renommés de l'époque et du cru : l'apothicaire Léonard Baudon, Johannes Tarraga, Carolus Seninus et Jean Treilles, avocat. Nostredame accomplit de 1540 à 1545 un tour de France qui l'amène à rencontrer de nombreuses personnalités, savants et médecins. La légende signale le passage du futur prophète à Bar-le-Duc. Nostredame y aurait soigné, d'après Étienne JaubertE. Jaubert, Vie de M. Nostradamus, Amsterdam, 1656., plusieurs personnes et notamment une célèbre (?) Mademoiselle Terry qui l'aurait souvent entendu « exhorter les catholiques à tenir ferme contre les Luthériens et à ne permettre qu'ils entrassent dans la ville »J. Moura et P. Louvet, loc. cit., .. Une tradition très douteuse affirme qu'il a séjourné un temps à l'abbaye d'Orval, qui dépendait de l'Ordre de Cîteaux, située alors au diocèse de Trêves, à deux lieues de l'actuelle sous-préfecture de Montmédy, un séjour que Pagliani, après plusieurs autres, date de 1543D'après E. Jaubert, Amsterdam, 1656. Cité par P. E. Jacob, Curiosités des sciences occultes, Paris, .. On ne sait s'il faut y ajouter foi, même si, avec Torne-Chavigny et Napoléon lui-même, beaucoup de gens lui attribuent les fameuses prophéties d'Orval, Prévisions d'un solitaireProphétie dite d'Orval... Publiée par Henri Dujardin nom de plume de l’Abbé James, ainsi que celles d'un certain Olivarius. On les aurait « trouvées » à l'abbaye d'Orval en 1792, date approximative de leur style même. La première (de style tardif, elle aussi) serait datée de 1542, antérieure donc de treize ans, comme on le verra plus loin, à la préface des premières Centuries. Mais il semble plus probable que toutes les deux aient été composées au à la gloire de Napoléon Lemesurier P. The Unknown Nostradamus, O Books, 2003. Ici se termine le cycle de pérégrinations de Nostredame qui l'a mené en somme, après être rayé de Montpellier, du Sud-Ouest au Nord-Est de la France. Nostredame atteint la quarantaine (1543) et commence une seconde phase de déplacements qui va le rapprocher de la Provence et le pousser vers l'Italie, terre bénie de tous ceux qui connurent à son époque l'ivresse de la Renaissance. Les premières étapes de ce périple sont probablement Vienne, puis « Valence des Allobroges », dont parle Nostradamus dans son Traité des fardemens et confitures à propos des célébrités qu'il s'honora d'y avoir rencontrées : En 1544, Nostredame aurait eu l'occasion d'étudier la peste à MarseilleCorrado Pagliani, loc. cit., . sous la direction, a-t-il dit, d'un « autre Hippocrate, le médecin Louis Serres »J. Moura et P. Louvet, loc. cit., .. Puis, il est P. J. De Haitze, loc. cit., p. 32.. On le voit certainement à Lyon en 1547 où il s'oppose au médecin lyonnais Philibert SarrazinSi l'on en croit Anatole Le Pelletier, à Lyon, le dénommé Antoine (?) Sarrazin prétendait arrêter seul les progrès de la « contagion ». Nostredame lui aurait fait part de son ancienne expérience et des observations qu'il venait de recueillir en Aix. Mais comme Sarrazin n'en voulait pas tenir compte, « qu'il tuait et laissait mourir tous ceux qu'il soignait », les pestiférés « venaient supplier Nostredame de les guérir en cachette », situation malcommode et ridicule qui ne pouvait durer. Finalement, Nostredame dut mettre les députés de Lyon en demeure de choisir entre lui-même et Sarrazin - Anatole Le Pelletier, Les Oracles de Michel de Notredame, Paris, 1867, t. 1., à Vienne, Valence, Marseille, Aix-en-Provence et, enfin, à Arles, où il finit par s'établir. Là, il met au point un médicament à base de plantes, capable, selon lui, de prévenir la peste. En 1546, il l'expérimente à Aix lors d'une terrible épidémie : son remède semble efficace comme prophylactique, mais il écrira lui-même plus tard que «'' les seignées, les medicaments cordiaux, catartiques, ne autres n'avoyent non plus d'efficace que rien. » (Traité des fardemens et confitures, Lyon, 1555, 52) Malgré ce succès douteux, Nostredame est appelé sur les lieux où des épidémies sont signalées. À la même époque, il commence à publier des almanachs qui mêlent des prévisions météorologiques, des conseils médicaux et des recettes de beauté par les plantes. Il étudie également les astres. vignette|La Maison de Nostradamus à Salon-de-Provence. vignette|Statue de Nostradamus à Salon-de-Provence sur la place du Général De Gaulle. Le 11 novembre 1547, il épouse en secondes noces Anne Ponsard, une jeune veuve de Salon-de-Provence, alors appelé ''Salon-de-Craux. Le couple occupe la maison qui abrite aujourd'hui le Musée Nostradamus. Il aura six enfants, trois filles et trois garçons ; l'aîné, César, deviendra consul de Salon, historien, biographe de son père, peintre et poète. Nostredame prend le temps de voyager en Italie, de 1547 à 1549. C'est d'ailleurs en 1549 qu'il rencontre à Milan un spécialiste en alchimie végétale, qui lui fait découvrir les vertus des confitures qui guérissent. Il expérimente des traitements à base de ces confitures végétales et, de retour en France, il publie en 1552 son Traité des confitures et fardements. En 1550, il rédige son premier « almanach » populaire – une collection de prédictions dites astrologiques pour l’année, incorporant un calendrierSes calendriers commencent tous le janvier, et non pas, comme prétendent certains, en mars. et d’autres informations en style énigmatique et polyglotte qui devait se montrer assez difficile pour les éditeurs, à en juger par les nombreuses coquilles (où certains voient le signe que l'auteur était dyslexique). Dès cette date, Michel de Nostredame signe ses écrits du nom de « Nostradam''us'' ». Ce nom n'est pas l'exacte transcription latine de « Nostredame », qui serait plutôt Domina nostra ou Nostra domina. En latin correct, « Nostradamus » pourrait signifier : « Nous donnons (damus) les choses qui sont nôtres (nostra) » ou « Nous donnons (damus) les panacées » (nostrum, mis au pluriel), mais il est également permis d'y voir un travestissement macaronique (et très heureux) de Nostredame. En 1555, installé à Salon-de-Provence, il publie des prédictions perpétuelles (et donc en théorie, selon l'usage de l'époque, cycliques)Préface à César (1555): '& sont perpetuelles vaticinations', et voir Lemesurier (2003), Brind'Amour (1993) dans un ouvrage de plus grande envergure et presque sans dates ciblées, publié par l’imprimeur lyonnais Macé (Matthieu) Bonhomme. Ce sont les Prophéties, l'ouvrage qui fait l'essentiel de sa gloire auprès de la postérité. Nostredame poursuit au cours des années suivantes ses activités médicales. Le 20 octobre 1559, « faisant son chemin de Province à Narbonne », il s’arrête auprès du cardinal Laurent Strozzi, évêque de Béziers et cousin de la reine Catherine de Médicis, victime d’une crise de goutte. Il délivre alors une consultation médicale, influencée par la médecine humorale, qui demeure l’une des rares ordonnances autographes de Nostredame conservées à ce jourLa consultation médicale autographe du 20 octobre 1559 est conservée aux Archives départementales de l’Hérault, en série G (archives du clergé séculier antérieures à 1790), dans le fonds de l’évêché de Béziers, sous la cote G 261.. Protection royale vignette|gauche|Statue de Nostradamus à Salon-de-Provence entre la place des Centuries et la maison qu'il a occupée. Sa renommée est telle que la reine Catherine de Médicis l'appelle à la cour en 1555Arlette Jouanna (dir.), Histoire et dictionnaire des guerres de religion, 1559–1598, Robert Laffont, coll. « Bouquins », 1998, .. Le motif de l'intérêt de la reine était peut-être que, dans son dernier Almanach, Nostradamus avait mis le roi en garde contre des dangers qu'il disait ne pas oser indiquer par écritBrind'Amour, P., Nostradamus astrophile, Klincksieck, 1993, .. En cette même année 1555, donc, Nostradamus, inquiet des intentions de la cour (il craint d'avoir la tête coupée)Brind'Amour, P., Nostradamus astrophile, Klincksieck, 1993, ., se rend à Paris, où il reçoit du couple royal des gratifications qu'en public il qualifiera d'amples mais dont il se plaint en privé qu'elles ne couvrent pas ses frais de voyage. Des nouvelles alarmantes sur l'intérêt que la justice parisienne porte à la source de sa prescience l'incitent à quitter Paris précipitamment. Il se persuade qu'on veut sa mortPierre Brind'Amour, Nostradamus astrophile, 1993, .. Dans les années qui suivent, il est la cible de plusieurs pamphlets imprimés. ..}} L'ordonnance d'Orléans du 31 janvier 1561 (dont le rédacteur ou un des rédacteurs fut le chancelier Michel de l'Hospital, hostile à Nostradamus) prévoit des peines contre les auteurs d'almanachs publiés sans l'autorisation de l'archevêque ou de l'évêquePierre Brind'Amour, Nostradamus astrophile, 1993, .. Peut-être une infraction à cette ordonnance est-elle à l'origine d'un incident qui n'a pas été tiré tout à fait au clairPierre Brind'Amour, Nostradamus astrophile, 1993, , note 96.. Le jeune roi Charles IX écrit le 23 novembre 1561 au comte de Tende, gouverneur de Provence, apparemment pour lui donner l'ordre d'emprisonner Nostradamus, car le comte de Tende répond au roi le 18 décembre : ..}} Le comte a donc fait arrêter Nostradamus et l'a amené avec lui dans le château de Marignane. Les deux hommes étaient amis et la prison tenait plutôt de la mise en résidence. On ignore ce que le roi répondit au comte de Tende, mais tout indique que l'incident resta sans suitesPierre Brind'Amour, Nostradamus astrophile, 1993, .. Nostradamus rentra pleinement en grâce auprès de la famille royale, puisqu'en 1564, à l'occasion du grand tour de France, Charles , accompagné de Catherine de Médicis et de Henri de Navarre (le futur Henri ), lui rendit visite. À cette occasion, la reine le nomma médecin et conseiller du roi. Adam de Craponne finança personnellement les travaux du canal qui porte son nom, mais dut également faire des emprunts, notamment auprès de NostradamusBreysse, Jean, Adam de Craponne et son canal, Office de Tourisme et la Municipalité de Lamanon, 1993, . Maladies et mort [[Fichier:Nostradamus epitaph.jpg|vignette|Épitaphe dans la collégiale Saint-Laurent, à Salon-de-Provence.RELIQUIÆ MICHAELIS NOSTRADAMI IN HOC SACELLVM TRANSLATÆ FVERVNT POST ANNVM MDCCLXXXIX EPITAPHIVM RESTITVTVM MENSE IVLIO ANNO MDCCCXIII D. O. M. CLARISSIMI OSSA MICHAELIS NOSTRADAMI VNIVS OMNIVM MORTALIVM IVDICIO DIGNI CVIVS PENE DIVINO CALAMO TOTIVS ORBIS EX ASTRORVM INFLVXV FVTVRI EVENTVS CONSCRIBERENTVR VIXIT ANNOS LXII MENSES VI DIES XVII OBIIT SALONE ANNNO MDLXVI QVIETEM POSTERI NE INVIDETE. ANNA PONTIA GEMELLA (?) SALONIA CONIVGI OPTAT V(IVERE) FELIC(I)T(E)R Les restes de Michel Notre-Dame ont été transportés dans cette chapelle après 1789. Son épitaphe a été refaite au mois de juillet 1813. Au Seigneur. Ossements du très illustre Michel Notre-Dame, homme unique et digne, de l'avis de tous les mortels. Par sa plume presque divine, les événements futurs du monde entier seraient consignés selon l'influence des astres. Il a vécu 62 ans, 6 mois et 17 jours. Il mourut à Salon en l'an 1566. Ô vous qui viendrez après lui, n'enviez pas son repos ! Anne Ponsard la jumelle (?), de Salon, souhaite à son époux de vivre dans un bonheur éternel..]] Certains, prenant à la lettre ce que Nostradamus, dans la préface de la première édition de ses Prophéties, dit de sa « comitiale agitation hiraclienne », pensent qu'il souffrait d'épilepsie. Selon d'autres, c'est seulement par image que Nostradamus désignait ainsi un état de transe qui accompagnait ce qu'il croyait être sa révélation prophétique. En revanche, il est vraisemblable (voir Leroy) qu'il fut atteint de la goutte et d'insuffisance cardiaque. Dans le dernier quatrain des Présages, qui parurent en 1568, soit deux ans après sa mort, on peut lire : Certains y ont vu la preuve qu'il connaissait les circonstances de sa mort. On dit qu'on le retrouva mort, près de son lit et d'un banc de bois, le 2 juillet 1566, au retour d'un voyage où il avait représenté sa ville auprès du roi (donc une ambassade) et y avait reçu le titre de médecin ordinaire du roi. Ce qui est attesté, c'est qu'il représenta Salon-de-Crau à Arles auprès du roi en 1564, qu'il fut par la suite richement doté par le roi. Il fut retrouvé mort le 2 juillet 1566 au matin, et non en novembre, ce qui laisse cependant entier le doute quant à la prophétie, puisque celle-ci ne sera publiée que deux ans après sa mort, et en forme apparemment rétro-éditée. Il mourut à Salon-de-Provence d'un œdème dit cardio-pulmonaire. On connaît son testament et le devenir exact de sa dépouille : son tombeau fut édifié dans l’église des Cordeliers puis profané en 1793 par des sans-culottes, ses ossements étant pillés et dispersés. Un Marseillais, d’après la tradition locale, se serait emparé du crâne et aurait bu dedans . Finalement le maire David fit transférer les reliques qu'il avait pu sauver dans la collégiale Saint-Laurentvoir Leroy, Benazra, Pierre Brind'Amour, Lemesurier et illustration en version anglaise, à Salon-de-Provence. Les Prophéties vignette|''Les Prophéties''. Édition de 1568. Comme dit précédemment, la première édition des Prophéties est publiée le 4 mai 1555 par l’imprimeur lyonnais Macé (Matthieu) Bonhomme . Plusieurs éditions sont considérées comme piratées ou antidatées, mais on admet en général que l'édition (augmentée) qui porte la date de septembre 1557 fut réellement publiée du vivant de Nostradamus. L'existence d'une édition de 1558 est moins sûre, aucun exemplaire n'ayant survécu. Le livre est partagé en Centuries, une centurie étant, théoriquement, un ensemble de cent quatrains. La septième centurie resta toujours incomplète. La première édition, pleine de références savantes, contient 353 quatrains prophétiques, la dernière, publiée deux ans après la mort de Nostradamus, 942 – soit 58 quatrains de moins que les 1000 qu'il avait annoncés (« parachevant la milliade »). Les Prophéties ont donné lieu à la publication de près de dix mille ouvrages. Parmi les exégètes les plus célèbres, on peut mentionner Anatole Le Pelletier, Vlaicu Ionescu, Jean-Charles de Fontbrune et son père, Serge Hutin et Erika Cheetham, qui croient à la prescience de Nostradamus, et Eugene F. Parker, Edgar Leoni, Louis Schlosser et surtout Pierre Brind'Amour, qui n'y croient pas. D'autres comme Robert Benazra, Michel Chomarat et Daniel Ruzo, se sont appliqués à recenser les éditions de ses œuvres et les ouvrages qui le concernent. Une première cause de divergence entre interprètes est qu'en raison des méthodes de composition des imprimeurs du , les éditions et même les exemplaires particuliers de ces éditions diffèrent tous ou presque, et ne garantissent aucune conformité parfaite avec le texte manuscrit original (perdu depuis lors). Pour ajouter à la difficulté, certains quatrains (comme 10,72, qui indique une date précise) font l'objet de désaccords entre les exégètes, notamment quant au sens des mots. La seconde cause de divergences entre les interprètes tient à Nostradamus lui-même. Son style obscur et son vocabulaire, mélange de moyen français, de latin, de grec (très peu ; voir par exemple le quatrain IV, 32) et de provençal, donnent aux exégètes une grande liberté d'interprétation. Nostradamus, peut-être pour ajouter du mystère à ses quatrains, a employé toutes sortes de figures littéraires. Mais la raison principale de ce style nébuleux serait, si on l'en croit, le désir d'assurer la pérennité de l'œuvreDans son Épître à Henri Second il précise : « Mais l'injure que le temps pourrait y apporter, ô serénissime monarque, requiert que de tels événements secrets ne soient révélés que sous une forme voilée qui n'aura cependant qu'un seul sens et qu'une unique signification, sans y avoir ajouté de calculs ambigus ou équivoques : ». Nostradamus assure cependant qu'un jour le monde verra que la plupart des quatrains se sont accomplis, ce qui laisse entendre qu'ils seront compris clairement par l'humanité« Premièrement des temples de Dieu, secondement par ceux qui sont terrestrement soustenus s'approcher telle décadence, auecques mille autres calamiteuses aduentures, que par le cours du temps on cognoistra aduenir. », Nostradamus, Les Centuries, Extrait de l Épître à Henri Second. En attendant, tout évènement cadrant, a posteriori, avec l'une des multiples interprétations possibles d'un quatrain est présenté comme l'interprétation juste . Un bon nombre des interprètes (surtout les sensationnalistes et les amateurs) qui croient à la prescience de Nostradamus semblent persuadés qu'il a surtout parlé de leur époque. Enfin, ces mêmes personnes réinterprètent les prophéties après les faits, par un processus appelé « clairvoyance rétroactive » ( ) et sont victimes d'une erreur de jugement cognitif, le biais rétrospectif . Les méthodes divinatoires de Nostradamus Nostradamus affirmait volontiers avoir appliqué toute une série de procédés divinatoires, parmi lesquels la « fureur poëtique »''Lettre à François Bérard'' (27 août 1562) = lettre (en latin) in Lettres inédites, édi. par Jean Dupèbe, Droz, coll. Travaux d'humanisme et de Renaissance, Genève, 1983, sq; Épître à Henri Second, dans Edgar Leoni, Nostradamus and his prophecies, 1961, réimpr. Dover, 2000, ., ou le « subtil esprit du feu »''Épître à César'', dans Nostradamus, les premières Centuries ou Prophéties, Édition et commentaire de l Épître à César et des 353 premiers quatrains, Droz, 1996, . de l'oracle de Delphes ; l'« eau de l'oracle de Didymes »''Nostradamus, les premières Centuries ou Prophéties'', édition et commentaire de l Épître à César et des 353 premiers quatrains, Droz, 1996, quatrain , 2, . ; l'« astrologie judiciaire »''Épître à César'', dans Nostradamus, les premières Centuries ou Prophéties, édition et commentaire de l Épître à César et des 353 premiers quatrains, Droz, 1996, . (l'art de juger de l'avenir d'après le mouvement des planètes, mais Nostradamus se disait « astrophile » plutôt qu'astrologue) ; les « sacrées Écritures », ou les « sacrées lettres''Épître à Henri Second'', dans Edgar Leoni, Nostradamus and his Prophecies, 1961, réimpr. Dover, 2000, . » (bien qu'il n'ait probablement pas possédé une Bible telle quelle, interdite à l'époque aux laïques : il en aurait utilisé des extraits trouvés dans Eusèbe, Savonarole, Roussat et le Mirabilis Liber) ; « la calculation Astronomique »''Épître à Henri Second'', dans Edgar Leoni, Nostradamus and his Prophecies, 1961, réimpr. Dover, 2000, ., ou la « supputation des âges »''Épître à Henri Second'', dans Edgar Leoni, Nostradamus and his Prophecies, 1961, réimpr. Dover, 2000, ., selon de prétendus cycles datant d'Ibn Ezra et de bien avant (Nostradamus prétend arrêter ses prédictions à l'an 3797) ; et le « songe prophétique »Dans l Épître à César qui ouvre l'édition de 1555 des Prophéties, Nostradamus parle de « songes Machometiques », ce qui, d'après P. Brind'Amour, signifie « songes inspirés ». Voir P. Brind'Amour, Nostradamus, les premières Centuries ou Prophéties, Droz, 1996, . ou l'« incubation rituelle »Voir la lettre dans la collection de Dupèbe.. Il est cependant douteux qu'il ait vraiment utilisé ces procédés, car il semble se contredire là-dessus (par exemple en rattachant une même prophétie à plusieurs procédés), et il est plus probable que sa méthode principale était la projection dans le futur de prophéties préexistantes et de récits historiques, méthode dont il ne dit presque rien, mais dont l'existence est rendue quasi certaine par un nombre considérable de rapprochements faits depuis le jusqu'à nos jours (voir BibliographieVoir, par exemple, les ouvrages de Dumézil, de Brind'Amour, de Prévost, de Gruber, de Lemesurier et les sites de Gary Somai, de Mario Gregorio, ainsi que la Lettre critique sur la personne et sur les écrits de Michel Nostradamus, Mercure de France, août et novembre 1724.). Le plus célèbre des quatrains réputés prophétiques Le plus célèbre des quatrains réputés prophétiques de Nostradamus (avec, peut-être le « quatrain de Varennes » , 20) est le trente-cinquième de la première centurie (Centurie , quatrain 35) Le lyon ieune le vieux surmontera En champ bellique par singulier duelle Dans Cage d'or les yeux luy creuera Deux playes vne, puis mourir, mors cruelle. Selon les adeptes d'une lecture prophétique, ce quatrain annoncerait la mort d'Henri . En juin 1559, le roi Henri affronta le comte de Montgomery, lors d'un tournoi de chevalerie. Ils auraient porté (selon ces adeptes) tous deux un lion comme insigne. Henri reçut la lance de son adversaire dans son casque (selon certains, en or) et aurait eu l'œil transpercé. Il mourut dix jours plus tard. L'historien québécois Pierre Brind'Amour (qui, pour sa part, pense que Nostradamus interprète un prodige céleste tel que celui qu'on aperçut en Suisse en 1547, montrant un combat entre deux lions) a été sceptique de l'interprétation courante de ce quatrain : et le sieur Gabriel de Lorge, comte de Montgomery, le juilletEn fait, le 30 juin . 1559. On sait qu'Henri , blessé à l'œil par son adversaire, mourut de sa blessure le 10 juillet suivant. Les sceptiques, dont je suis, s'émerveillent de la coïncidence ; les adeptes y voient la preuve de ce qu'ils ont toujours su, à savoir que Nostradamus avait un don de clairvoyance. Pourtant personne à l'époque ne fit le rapprochementPierre Brind'Amour: Nostradamus astrophile, ; Les premières Centuries ou Propheties, )..}} Le professeur de linguistique Bernard ChevignardBernard Chevignard, Présages de Nostradamus, 1999, , avec références précises aux auteurs en question. note lui aussi, que « ni Blaise de Monluc, ni François de Vieilleville, ni Claude de l'Aubespine, ni Brantôme ne mentionnent une quelconque prophétie de l'oracle de Salon à ce propos mort d'Henri II, mais font état de leurs propres rêves prémonitoires ou d'une prédiction de l'astrologue napolitain Luca Gaurico ». (Brantôme a bien fait allusion à l'incident, mais ne parle que d'un 'devin' qui n'était pas nécessairement Nostradamus.) B. ChevignardB. Chevignard, Présages de Nostradamus, 1999, et 341. relève de plus que, dans ses Présages en prose, à la fin de ce qui concerne le mois de juin 1559 (Henri fut blessé en juin et mourut en juillet), Nostradamus, après avoir écrit , ce qui fait s'écrier à son dévoué exégète Chavigny : }}, avait ajouté immédiatement après : « La France grandement augmenter, triompher, magnifier, & beaucoup plus le sien Monarque », d'où ce second commentaire de Chavigny : « Ceci est dit pour deguiser le fait. » Chavigny, d'ailleurs, n'a pas interprété le quatrain , 35 comme annonçant la mort d'Henri , non plus que Nostradamus lui-même, qui privilégiait le quatrain , 55 (après l'avoir rétro-édité, d'ailleurs !). Cette interprétation n'est pas attestée avant 1614Caesar de Nostradamus (César de Nostredame), Histoire et chronique de Provence, 1614, , consultable sur Gallica.. Quelques quatrains qui semblent avoir été copiés Dans l Épître à Henri Second qui précède les trois dernières Centuries de ses Prophéties, Nostradamus semble dire que ses dons de voyant lui révélaient parfois non l'avenir mais le passé : « supputant presque autant des aventures du temps à venir, comme des âges passés »''Épître à Henri Second'', reproduction en orthographe moderne dans E. Leoni, Nostradamus and his prophecies, New York, 1961, reprint Dover, 2000, .. Son admiratif interprète Chavigny intitula Le Janus françois un livre où il expliquait certains quatrains par des évènements antérieurs à leur publication. Dans des lettres publiées en 1724 par le Mercure de France, un anonyme relevait lui aussi des « prophéties » de Nostradamus qui semblaient tournées vers le passé et, à la différence de Chavigny, il en concluait que Nostradamus se moquait de son lecteur. L'existence de « quatrains du passé » a reçu plusieurs confirmations, surtout grâce aux travaux de Pierre Brind'Amour, qui datent des dernières années du . On a ainsi découvert des emprunts très nets à l'astrologue Richard Roussat, à l'érudit florentin Petrus Crinitus et à des auteurs antiques comme Tite-Live, Julius Obsequens Voici quelques exemples. * Centurie 1, quatrains 1 et 2 : Petrus Crinitus, De honesta Disciplina (réédité à Lyon en 1543, livre 20) rapporte, d'après Jamblique (traduit en latin par Marsile Ficin), comment les Sibylles pratiquaient la divination « à Branches » (in Branchis). En quelques lignes, il est question d'un « souffle ou feu ténu » (tenuem spiritum et ignem) ; d'une pythie assise « sur un siège d'airain » (super aeream sellam), d'une autre qui tient « une verge dans sa main » (virgam manu gestat), baigne dans l'eau ses pieds et la bordure de ses vêtements (pedes limbumque undis proluit) ou encore aspire la « vapeur » (vaporem) et est emplie de « splendeur divine » (divino splendore)P. Brind'Amour, Nostradamus, les premières Centuries ou Prophéties, 1996, .. * Centurie 1, quatrain 42 : Dans le même livre de Petrus Crinitus (l. 7, ch. 4) il est question de Gnostiques (Gnostici) qui, cherchant à profiter des enseignements de Psellus et d'Origène Adamantius (Psellus, Origenes Adamantius), s'assemblent (convenire) le dix des Calendes d'avril (X. Cal. Apri.) et, toutes lumières éteintes (luminibus extinctis), commettent des abominationsP. Brind'Amour, Nostradamus, les premières Centuries ou Prophéties, 1996, .. * Centurie 2, quatrain 41 : Julius Obsequens, dans son Livre des Prodiges (réédité en 1552 par Conrad Lycosthenes), raconte qu'après l'assassinat de Jules César, « une étoile brûla pendant sept jours. Trois soleils brillèrent (...). Des hurlements de chiens furent entendus de nuit devant la maison du grand pontife (…). »P. Brind'Amour, Nostradamus, les premières Centuries ou Prophéties, 1996, . * Centurie 5, quatrains 6 et 75 : Tite-Live raconte ainsi l'inauguration du roi Numa Pompilius : « Alors, sous la conduite de l'augure (...), Numa se rendit à la citadelle et s'assit sur une pierre face au midi. L'augure prit place à sa gauche, la tête voilée et tenant de la main droite un bâton recourbé et sans nœud appelé lituus. De là, embrassant du regard la ville et la campagne, il (...) marqua dans le ciel les régions par une ligne tracée de l'est à l'ouest et spécifia que les régions de droite étaient celles du midi, les régions de gauche celles du nord (...). Puis, faisant passer le lituus dans sa main gauche, et plaçant la droite sur la tête de Numa, demanda un signe de la part des dieux»Tite-Live, Histoire romaine, livre , ch. 18; trad. G. Baillet, Coll. Budé, Paris, 1997, p. 31.. Immédiatement après, Tite-LiveTite-Live, livre , ch. 19; Coll. Budé, Paris, 1997, . dit que Numa fut un roi pacifique qui éleva le temple de Janus pour symboliser la paix, et il loue l'empereur régnant, Auguste, d'être lui aussi pacifiqueG. Dumézil, «Le moyne noir en gris dedans Varennes». Sotie nostradamique. 1984, .. * Centurie 6, quatrain 100 : Petrus Crinitus, à la fin de son De honesta disciplina, déjà cité, avait mis cette strophe latinePierre Brind'Amour, Nostradamus Astrophile, 1993, . : * Centurie 7, quatrain 41 : Pline le Jeune, Lettres, , 27 (trad. De Sacy et Pierrot) : « Il y avait à Athènes une maison vaste et spacieuse, mais décriée et funeste. Dans le silence de la nuit, on entendait un bruit de fer (…) et un froissement de chaînes (…). Bientôt apparaissait le spectre : (…) ses pieds étaient chargés d'entraves et ses mains de fers qu'il secouait. (…) Aussi, dans la solitude et l'abandon auquel elle était condamnée, cette maison resta livrée tout entière à son hôte mystérieux. (…) philosophe Athénodore loue la maison et y veille la nuit. Le spectre survient et l'invite à le suivre dans la cour, où il disparaît. Athénodore marque le lieu. Le lendemain, il va trouver les magistrats et leur conseille de fouiller en cet endroit. On y trouva des ossements enlacés dans des chaînes. (…) On les rassembla, on les ensevelit publiquement et, après ces derniers devoirs, le mort ne troubla plus le repos de la maison. » (Noté par E. GruberElmar R. Gruber, Nostradamus, Sein Leben, sein Werk und die wahre Bedeutung seiner Prophezeiungen, 2003, .) * Centurie 9, quatrain 20 : Dans La Guide des chemins de France, éditée chez Charles Estienne en 1553, les pages 137 à 140 concernent les confins du Maine et de la Bretagne, à raison de quelques brèves lignes par page. On y trouve mentionnés les toponymes Vaultorte, Heruee (probablement coquille pour l'actuelle Ernée), un ruisseau « faisant le depart (cfr. les deux pars de Nostradamus) de la comté du Maine et de la duché de Bretaigne » (tous 137), la « Forest de Renes » ( 138), Varennes ( 139) et la « pierre blanche » ( 140)Chantal Liaroutzos, « Les prophéties de Nostradamus : suivez la Guide », in Réforme, Humanisme et Renaissance 23 (Lyon, 1986), consultable en entier sur Persee et en partie sur Google Books.. Certaines découvertes dans ce sens ont été présentées directement sur Internet, sans publication antérieure en livre ou en revue. C'est ainsi que L. de LucaL. de Luca, « Nostradamus lecteur d'Apianus », en ligne sur le site de l'auteur et sur cet autre a découvert que la strophe latine mise par Nostradamus dans le prologue de sa Paraphrase de Galien est tirée des Inscriptiones sacrosanctae vetustatis, ouvrage de Petrus Apianus et Bartholomeus Amantius, édité à Ingolstadt en 1534Cet emprunt avait échappé à P. Brind'Amour, édition des Premières Centuries, Droz, 1996, 277.. De même, P. GuinardVoir son site Internet. a découvert qu'Ulrich von Hutten est cité très souvent dans les Présages de Nostradamus et qu'il a fourni de la matière à un au moins des quatrains des Prophéties : Peter LemesurierPropheties.it et Gary SomaiPlace of the Skull ont également fait des rapprochements intéressants sur leurs sites d'internet. Prophéties apocryphes Les Sixains, qui furent publiés pour la première fois au , sont considérés comme faux même par les partisans de la prescience de Nostradamus, car ils ne sont pas dans son style et son vocabulaire et sont beaucoup plus explicites que les quatrains centuriques. Par exemple, le sixain 52 évoquerait le Massacre de la Saint-Barthélemy, le 24 août 1572 : La grand'Cité qui n'a pain à demy Encor un coup la sainct Barthelemy Engravera au profond de son ame : Nisme, Rochelle, Geneve & Montpellier, Castres Lyon, Mars entrant au Bélier, S'entrebatteront : le tout pour une Dame D'après cette interprétation, la grand'Cité serait Paris. Nisme, Rochelle, Geneve & Montpellier sont les quatre principales villes protestantes. une Dame indiquerait Catherine de Médicis. Juste après les attentats du 11 septembre 2001, le texte suivant a beaucoup circulé sur Internet : Ce texte n'est pas de Nostradamus (ce n'est même pas un quatrain). Il fut écrit en 1997 et publié sur une page web par Neil Marshall, étudiant canadien de Brock University, qui voulait montrer qu'on pouvait fabriquer à la manière de Nostradamus des prophéties assez ambiguës pour supporter de nombreuses interprétations. Ce qui concerne la troisième grande guerre n'est pas de Neil Marshall et fut ajouté après les attentats du 11 septembrehttp://www.snopes.com/rumors/predict.htm#brothers. Il existe aussi la traduction française d'un mélange de canulars, volontairement troublant, répandu en anglais après les attentats du 11 septembre 2001, et qui, il est bien évident, manquent de la rime et la scansion métrique qui caractérisent le « vers commun » qu'utilisait Nostradamus : Dans l'année du nouveau siècle et neuf mois, Du ciel viendra un grand roi de terreur… Le ciel brûlera à quarante-cinq degrés. Le feu approche la grande nouvelle ville… Dans la ville d'York, il y aura un grand effondrement, Deux frères jumeaux déchirés par le chaos Tandis que la forteresse tombe le grand chef succombera La troisième grande guerre commencera quand la grande ville brûlera. Bibliographie Ouvrages de Nostradamus * Interprétation des hiéroglyphes de Horapollo (1543-1547) ; édité par Pierre Rollet, éd. Ramoun Berenguié, Aix-en-Provence (1967) * Pronostications et Almanachs[http://cura.free.fr/602A-index.html Pronostications et Almanachs] [http://nostredame.chez-alice.fr/pronost.html Pronostications et Almanachs] (1550-1567) * Traité des Fardements et Confitures (1555) ; titre complet : Excellent et moult utile opuscule à tous nécessaire qui désirent avoir connoissance de plusieurs exquises receptes divisé en deux parties. La première traicte de diverses façons de fardemens et senteurs pour illustrer et embelir la face. La seconde nous montre la façon et manière de faire confitures de plusieurs sortes ** Traité des confitures, éditions Être et connaître, 156 p. (2006) ** Des confitures (sélection de 11 textes), édition de bibliophilie, illustrée de gravures à la manière noire par Mario Avati, préface de Michel Chomarat, éd. Les Bibliophiles de France (2010) ** Traité des confitures, adapté en français moderne et présenté par Jean-François Kosta-Théfaine, éditions Imago, 180 p. (2010) * Les Prophéties de M. Michel Nostradamus, à Lyon, chés Macé Bonhomme, MDLV mai 1555Trois exemplaires identiques ont été localisés : à la bibliothèque municipale d'Albi (12426 R fonds Rochegude), à l'Österreichische Nationalbibliothek de Vienne en Autriche (ÖNB Wien: 254.154-A Fid. et Mf 745) et enfin, l'exemplaire dit « Rigaux » signalé sur le catalogue de la librairie Thomas-Scheler (Paris, 2010) - cf. « Les premières éditions des Prophéties 1555-1563 » par Patrice Guimard, en ligne. ** réimpr. par Les Amis de Michel Nostradamus (1984) ** texte en ligne, selon les premières éditions * Épître à César (son fils, César de Nostredame), in Prophétieshttp://cercle.nostra.online.fr/lac1.htm http://cura.free.fr/dico2pro/609Ccesar.html http://www.barbieux.org/static/ovni/prophetes/lettrecesar.php (1555) ; édité par Eugène Bareste, Paris, Maillet (1840) * Paraphrase de Galien ; titre complet : Paraphrase de C. Galen, sus l'exortation de Ménodote, aux estudes des bonnes artz, mesmement Médicine : Traduict de latin en francoys, par Michel Nostradamus, Lyon, Antoine du Rosne (1557) * Épître à Henri secondhttp://cercle.nostra.online.fr/ceh1.htm http://nostradamus.cquoi.net/lettre_nostradamus_HenryII.html Henri II, roi de France (27 juin 1558) ** in Le Pelletier, Les Oracles de Michel de Nostredame, astrologue, médecin et conseiller ordinaire des rois Henri II, François II et Charles IX, Paris, A. Aubry (1867) ** rééd. en 2 vol. par Serge Hutin, Les Prophéties de Nostradamus, J'ai lu, 101-115 (1976) * Traité de la Peste (vers 1558-1559) ; on n'a conservé que la traduction anglaise : An excellent treatise, shewing such perillous and contagious infirmities, as shall issue 1559 and 1560, with the signes, causes, accidents and curation for the healthe of such as inhabit the 7, 8 and 9 climate, compiled by Maister Michael Nostrodamus, Doctor in Phisicke, and translated into English..., Londres, John Daye (1559) * Jean Dupèbe, Nostradamus : Lettres inédites, édition scientifique, Genève, Droz (1983) :Voir aussi Jacques Chomarat, « Nostradamus : Lettres inédites, introduction et notes par Jean Dupèbe » (recension), Bulletin de l'Association d'étude sur l'humanisme, la réforme et la renaissance, 1984, vol. 19, , consultable sur le site Persée. (Apporte des compléments au travail de J. Dupèbe.) * Testament ou Troisième Épître (15 juin 1566) ; édité par Daniel Ruzohttp://cura.free.fr/18mntest.html, Le Testament de Nostradamus, Barcelone (1975), trad. française, Monaco, Le Rocher, 21-28 (1982) Éditions et traductions * Jean-Aimé de Chavigny, Recueil des présages prosaïques de M. Michel de Nostradame lors qu'il vivoit, conseillier du Roy treschr(est)ien Charles du nom, et Médecin ordinaire de sa Magte (1589) * Théophile de Garencières, The true prophecies or prognostications of Michel Nostradamus, Londres, 1672. Traduction anglaise des Prophéties de Nostradamus. A repéré dans les deux premiers vers du quatrain VI, 89 une citation d'un passage de Plutarque (Vies parallèles, "Artaxerxès", ch. 16) sur le supplice du « scaphisme ». * Pierre Brind'Amour, Nostradamus, les premières Centuries ou Prophéties, 1996. Édition savante de l Épître à César et des 353 premiers quatrains. Repère de façon très convaincante de nombreux emprunts de Nostradamus à des livres édités à son époque. * Jean-Paul Clébert, Prophéties de Nostradamus. Les Centuries. Texte intégral (1555-1568). Transcription et commentaires mot à mot, 2003. Éclaire (philologiquement) de nombreux passages des Prophéties par des passages analogues des Présages. Selon Jean Dupèbe, ce livre « peut offrir au lecteur patient et curieux d’utiles renseignements, à condition qu’il se tienne toujours sur ses gardesJean Dupèbe, « Prophéties de Nostradamus. Les Centuries. Texte intégral (1555-1568). Transcription et commentaires mot à mot par Jean-Paul Clébert », Revue de l’histoire des religions, 2006, en ligne, consulté le 28 juillet 2010.. » Dans un livre antérieur, Nostradamus, mode d'emploi, Paris, 1981, qui n'est qu'une esquisse de celui-ci, J.-P. Clébert avait envisagé que les indications toponymiques du fameux quatrain de Varennes se rapportent en fait à la province du Maine, conjecture dont Chantal Liaroutzos allait faire une certitude. * Nostradamus, Prophéties. Présentation par Bruno Petey-Girard. Paris, Flammarion, 2003. Édition des Centuries à , considérées comme d'authenticité certaine parce que non posthumes. Sérieux, dans la ligne de Brind'Amour. Études sur Nostradamus Études anciennes * Palamède Tronc du Coudoulet, Abrégé de la vie de Michel Nostradamus, suivi d'une nouvelle découverte de ses quatrains (1701) * Jean Le Roux, La Clef de Nostradamus, Isagoge ou Introduction au véritable sens des Prophéties de ce fameux auteur, avec la critique touchant les sentimens & interprétations de ceux qui ont ci-devant écrit sur cette matière (1710). Eut le mérite de prôner une étude philologique du texte de Nostradamus (latinismes, étymologismes, figures de style, prosodie). * Anonyme, Lettre critique sur la personne et sur les écrits de Michel Nostradamus, Mercure de France, août et novembre 1724. Relève, dans un esprit rationaliste, des coïncidences entre certains quatrains des Prophéties et des évènements antérieurs à la publication de ces quatrains. Tout n'est pas également convaincant, mais on repoussera difficilement, par exemple, le rapprochement entre le quatrain , 72 et le siège de Ravenne de 1512. * H. Torné-Chavigny, L'Histoire prédite et jugée par Nostradamus. Texte de l'édition de 1566, à Lyon, par Pierre Rigaud. Preuves tirées des auteurs les plus connus, 1860. P. Brind'Amour prise peu cet auteur mais lui sait gré d'avoir reconnu en Savonarole une source de l Épître à César. Études modernes * Eugen Parker, « La légende de Nostradamus et sa vie réelle », Revue du Seizième Siècle, tome , 1923, 93-106, 148-158. (À la suite de l'anonyme du Mercure de France, explique certains quatrains des Prophéties par des évènements qui leur sont antérieurs.) * Edgar Leroy, Les Origines de Nostradamus : 1503-1566, , Mémoires de l'Institut-historique de Provence, Tome XVII, 1941 * Edgar Leroy, Jean de Saint-Rémy, bisaïeul de Nostradamus, , dans Provence historique, tome 10, fascicule 40, 1960 [http://provence-historique.mmsh.univ-aix.fr/Pdf/PH-1960-10-040_01.pdf (lire en ligne)] * E.P.E. Lhez, Aperçu d'un fragment de la correspondance de Michel de Nostredame, , dans Provence historique, tome 11, fascicule 44, 1961 [http://provence-historique.mmsh.univ-aix.fr/Pdf/PH-1961-11-044_01.pdf (lire en ligne)] * E.P.E. Lhez, Aperçu d'un fragment de la correspondance de Michel de Nostredame (suite), , dans Provence historique, tome 11, fascicule 45, 1961 [http://provence-historique.mmsh.univ-aix.fr/Pdf/PH-1961-11-045_01.pdf (lire en ligne)] * E.P.E. Lhez, L'ascendance paternelle de Michel de Nostredame, , dans Provence historique, tome 18, fascicule 74, 1968 [http://provence-historique.mmsh.univ-aix.fr/Pdf/PH-1968-18-074_01.pdf (lire en ligne)] * Éric Muraise, Saint-Rémy de Provence et les Secrets de Nostradamus, 1969 * Edgar Leroy, Nostradamus, ses origines, sa vie, son œuvre, éd. Bergerac, 1972 (rééd. Jeanne Laffitte, Paris, 1993). * Georges Dumézil, « ...Le moyne noir en gris dedans Varennes » Sotie nostradamique suivi d'un Divertissement sur les dernières paroles de Socrate (Gallimard, 1984). Dumézil déçoit le lecteur rationaliste (deux ans avant l'essai de Chantal Liaroutzos (cf. infra), il soutient l'interprétation traditionnelle du quatrain de Varennes comme annonçant la fuite de Louis XVI), mais il s'est aperçu que Nostradamus « trichait » parfois et il en donne deux très bons exemples : les quatrains V, 6 et V, 75, très probablement inspirés de l'inauguration du roi Numa telle que racontée par Tite-Live. * Louis Schlosser, La vie de Nostradamus, Paris, 1985. Soutient que les Prophéties sont une chronique de la première moitié du seizième siècle ( 67). Il y a peut-être à glaner, mais l'auteur n'indique guère ses sources et on peut craindre qu'il n'adapte parfois l'histoire aux besoins de sa thèse. Par exemple, où a-t-il trouvé que, conformément au quatrain I, 86, Marie de Hongrie était dévêtue quand elle traversa le Danube lors de la bataille de Mohacs ( 69-70) ? Le rapprochement qu'a fait Brind'Amour entre ce quatrain et l'héroïne romaine Clélie est beaucoup plus convaincant. * Chantal Liaroutzos, « Les prophéties de Nostradamus : suivez la Guide », in Réforme, Humanisme et Renaissance, 23 (1986), Lyon, consultable en entier sur Persee et en partie sur Google Books. Révéla que des enfilades toponymiques des Prophéties, et notamment celle du fameux quatrain de Varennes, ont certainement été empruntées au Guide des Chemins de France, de Charles Estienne. (Selon J. Halbronn, les Voyages, du même Charles Estienne, ont encore plus de points de rencontre avec les Prophéties.) * Michel Chomarat, avec la collaboration de Jean-Paul Laroche, Bibliographie Nostradamus - s, Baden-Baden et Bouxwiller, 1989. (« Indispensable pour toute recherche sur Nostradamus », selon Chevignard.) * Michel Dufresne, Dictionnaire Nostradamus, Chicoutimi (Québec), éd. J.C.L., 1989. Définition, fréquence et contexte de chacun des six mille mots contenus dans l'édition de 1605 des Centuries. * Robert Benazra, Répertoire chronologique nostradamique, 1990. Recommandé par tous les spécialistes universitaires de Nostradamus. * Pierre Brind'Amour, "Nostradamus et l'histoire romaine", dans Hommage à la mémoire de Ernest Pascal, (dans Cahiers des Études anciennes, t. 23), 1990, t. 1, 55-65. Élucide diverses allusions à l'histoire de la Rome antique éparses dans les Prophéties. Semble ignorer qu'il a été précédé par Dumézil dans l'interprétation des quatrains , 6 et , 75. * Pierre Brind'Amour, Nostradamus Astrophile, 1993. Ce livre révéla les emprunts de Nostradamus au De honesta disciplina, de Petrus Crinitus. * Jacques Halbronn, Le texte prophétique en France, formation et fortune, Thèse, Paris X-Nanterre. Dir.: Jean Céard, 1999. (à lire sur propheties.it) ; "Documents inexploités sur le phénomène Nostradamus, Feyzin, Ed. Ramkat, 2002. Dans cette thèse et dans divers articles, l'auteur soutient que toutes les éditions anciennes conservées des Prophéties attribuées à Nostradamus sont antidatées et ne sont pas l'œuvre de Nostradamus mais de faussaires du temps de la Ligue. Voir aussi de cet auteur, son post doctorat (EPHE Ve section, 2007): « Le dominicain Jean Giffré de Réchac et la naissance de la critique nostradamienne au ». * Roger Prévost, Nostradamus, le mythe et la réalité, 1999. Dans la ligne de l'anonyme du Mercure de France et de Brind'Amour, explique les Centuries comme des allusions à des évènements qui appartenaient déjà au passé quand les « prophéties » étaient rédigées. Pour les besoins de sa thèse, il lui arrive de supposer que l'édition de 1555 est antidatée. Selon Denis CrouzetDenis Crouzet, Nostradamus. Une médecine des âmes à la Renaissance, Paris, 2011, ., le livre de R. Prévost figure parmi les « exemples de surinterprétation absolument arbitraire par recherches de référents historiques ». * Bernard Chevignard, Présages de Nostradamus, 1999. (Livre I d'une édition scientifique des Almanachs.) * Lucien de Luca, Logodaedalia, 2001. (A notamment découvert dans le quatrain V, 31, un emprunt au poème médiéval Architrenius ou Archithrenius. Le même auteur a découvert que la strophe latine citée par Nostradamus dans sa Paraphrase de C. Galen provient du livre Inscriptiones sacrosanctae vetustatis, de Petrus Apianus et Bartholomeus Amantius, édité à Ingolstadt en 1534 ; voir son site Internet Logodaedalia.) * Ian Wilson, Nostradamus The Evidence, Londres, éd. Orion, 2002. * Elmar R. Gruber, Nostradamus, Sein Leben, sein Werk und die wahre Bedeutung seiner Prophezeiungen, 2003. L'auteur est un tenant du paranormal, mais le présent livre est d'inspiration rationaliste. Il semble que Gruber soit le premier (à part Lemesurier, 2003) à avoir fait le rapprochement entre le quatrain 7, 41 et la lettre 7, 27 de Pline le Jeune. * Peter Lemesurier, The Unknown Nostradamus, 2003 (biographie) et Nostradamus: The Illustrated Prophecies (comprenant de nombreuses gravures contemporaines), qui évoquent tous deux les origines historiques de la plupart des Prophéties, ainsi que Nostradamus, Bibliomancer, 2010, qui propose que le mage ait écrit ses prophéties en pratiquant la bibliomancie, c'est-à-dire en ouvrant des sources historiques au hasard à n'importe quelle page et en projetant dans le futur ce qui se présentait alors à ses yeux. * Ian Wilson, Nostradamus. The Man Behind the Prophecies, New York, 2007. (Édition révisée du livre de 2002 du même auteur.) * Denis Crouzet, Nostradamus. Une médecine des âmes à la Renaissance, Paris, 2011. * Jacqueline Allemand, Michel de Nostredame de Saint-Rémy-de-Provence, M. Chomarat, 2013. Notes et références Voir aussi Liens externes * * Commentaires sur quelques livres, par un spécialiste de la bibliographie de Nostradamus Catégorie:Wiki Nostradamus